Waking Up
by LeeMeru
Summary: A series of One-shots involving Setsuna and Feldt. Second one-shot released, Setsuna and Feldt go on their first date, to a amusement park. What awaits them on their first date? Read and find out. SxF R
1. Waking Up

It's been a long time since I've written something, so I was just so recently inspired by the super cuteness of Setsuna and Feldt together from a postcard I received. I'm sorry to marina fans, but she should be put on death row because of how much of a pacifist she is. It pisses me off. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam 00 or any of the characters… Kouga yun does T-T. So talented!!! I finally got to meet her : DDDD YESSS!

**This one-shot contains sexual material, if you cannot handle it please skip the section. I will provide warnings. **

**NEWS: Due to some anonymous review, I've removed the Lemon in this version of the story. I will Link you to a different site, supposedly mediaminer, and if you prefer it, can read it there. Please do not use profanity to describe anything or anyone, which was what that person did causing me to remove the lemon. Please enjoy.  
**

If you have not watched the last episode of Gundam 00 please go watch the entire series, it's worth it. This one shot takes place after the battle and before the federation announcement stuff. All their reactions might seem a little out of character, but… it's fanfiction, what isn't out of character. I'll try to make our two hero or heroines seem more like themselves than OOC.

Things with ' * ' will have the explanation at the end.

I may tend to get all Japanesey sometimes and input some common reactions. Lol, they just come to me and it makes the story feel more towards Japanese than dubbed in English. *Shiver *

**Recovery**

"Ah! I've located Setsuna-san!" Sumeragi immediately rushed over to Mileina's side to see the location.

She scanned the perimeter on the monitor before deciding, "Connect me to Lockon." As she was put through Sumeragi relayed her order to the sniper, "Lockon, when you come back go and retrieve Setsuna. His suit is immobile right now, but he's still alive. We're forwarding the coordinates to your system. Hurry!"

"Got it." Right when they disconnected Lockon pushed himself as hard as he could off the walls, in order to get to Cherudiam. "Haro! Let's go save that kid." With a determined look on his face Lockon boosted out of the destroyed pathway, leaving behind his angst for revenge. "Haro link to the coordinates and get us there as soon as possible." Unfortunately a red light in the corner of his screen began to blink. "Tch! Low on GN particles eh?" Looking at their current location along with his percentage left, he made his final decision to leave the damaged Exia there but take Setsuna back himself. (A/N I think that's right. He was piloting the exia when he fought Ribbons right?)

"Exia in sight! Exia in sight!" Haro beeped out.

"Yoshh! Good job Haro!" As soon as they stopped, Lockon popped open his cockpit and flew out towards the cut on Exia's chest. When he arrived he yelled out to the pilot, "Oi! Setsuna! Are you alive?!" He waited for a response, but all he got was a twitch from the unconscious Setsuna's arm. "Hm. Good enough for me." The final cut on Exia was big enough for Lockon to climb in and move him out. After freeing him from the depth of his old suit, Lockon saw blood seeping through Setsuna's space suit. "Kuso! (Aka: Shit!)" Pushing off the two meisters got into Cherudiam's cockpit. It was a little awkward due to the lack of space, but he was floating in an empty space where Lockon's snipe gun was usually present. As they were situated and heading towards Ptolemy, the brunette contacted the ship, "Sumeragi-san, I've picked up Setsuna, but it doesn't look like he's in good shape. Be prepared as soon as I get back."

"Thank you Lockon." Before they stopped transmission Lockon's voice came up again.

"I left Exia there, and I'm not sure where's his other one is."

"Got it. Hurry on back. We'll be prepared to take him in." Sumeragi terminated the signal and gave out another order, "Ian-san, Linda-san can you help us with the medical process?"

"Alright. Let's go Linda." The couple went towards the door and waited for the rest of whoever was going.

When Sumeragi was about to leave her seat Billy stopped her, "They need you here if any other surprises happen to pop up. I'll go."

"Billy…" The man gave her a reassuring smile and went towards Ian and Linda. The three went out the door and as soon as it closed, Sumeragi asked Feldt, "Are you not going to go see him?"

The pink haired teen clenched her fists and responded, "Right now we need to get through this first. It's more important for me to be here than it is to be over there. I can go see him later."

"If you say so…" Returning to the after battle at hand she opened transmission to Allelujah, "Allelujah, are you two okay?"

"We're fine Sumeragi-san." The green-haired man responded.

"Since Arios has the most particles left over, can you go get Exia? We will pick up O-raiser and double O, since we're closest to it. We'll send you the coordinates shortly."

Without another word, the crew set course to the location of O-raisers location. "Sumeragi-san, Lockon-san has arrived!" Feldt's ears perked at the information but she restrained herself from getting too excited or worried.

"I'm opening the port." Feldt resumed her duties, trying not to show her own anxiety.

As Lockon parked the suit, both crewmembers along with Billy rushed up to help out. The cockpit popped open and Lockon's back was visible as he pulled Setsuna out carefully, "We have to get him to the medical room. Anymore blood loss then we won't make it in time."

All four of them rushed him towards the room, as soon as they were inside Lockon removed his helmet. Ian ran to the main machines and began running the maintenance machines, "First we have to get the chunk of metal out of his side and stitch it up. Linda can you do it?"

"I think I may be able to. We need to do it fast though. The cut is a bit long, and he'll start loosing a lot of blood after we remove the metal. Put him over here." Lockon and Billy pulled him over to the open bed and laid him down. Before they did anything to his injury, they pulled out the necessary supplies to keep Setsuna alive while Linda stitches him up.

As they pulled out the metal Linda began to clean up the wound and stitch him up. Linda was no medical expert but she was better off doing this than letting Ian mess up thirty times over. Wiping the sweat off her brow and cleaning up the blood of Setsuna's body and off her hands, she let Lockon take the injured body over to the machine. Billy lifted up the glass as they slid the body inside. Closing the glass, the three of them went into the inspection room and allowed the door to close. Ian started up the healing process and calculated the time it will take for his injury to heal.

"It'll take a few days, but he can't stay in there for too long. The machine can only get him three fourths of the way and the rest is up to his body." After he finished setting everything up Ian started to speak again, "It'll be a while before he even wakes up. Let's go back to the main room."

***Several Days later***

The war had subsided and the A-laws conspiracy had died away. There was no more worldwide uproar against each and every country and for once, peace had actually stood upon earth for more than a day.

Ptolemy had settled down at another Celestial being base to go on about repairs on the ship and fixing the nearly destroyed O-raiser and double O gundam, along with Exia. Even though Setsuna had been taken out of the recovery machine, not once had he responded to the treatment. It seemed as if he were in a coma, but the doctor in the base said he was fine and just needed a couple more days of rest. Although he was said to be fine, that didn't stop Feldt from visiting him in the ward every single day. Currently there were no battles and Aeolia's plan had seemed to come through, therefore the crew had more times to take a break. There was still a lot of work to do, especially on the ship, but Sumeragi gave permission for Fedlt to take a longer break. Sort of like a short vacation even though there's nowhere to go.

It was the seventh day Setsuna had been asleep, and she started to really worry if he was ever going to wake up again. Feldt almost felt that it was hopeless that she is even waiting for him to open his eyes. She would sit there for several hours, hoping that he would open his eyes. Hoping that he would share the same fate as Ex-Lockon, Lichty, Chris, and her parents.

By now the eighth day had passed, and day nine was about to end as well. She stayed with him all day, looking for signs of improvement, but he had shown none whatsoever. "Setsuna… When are you going to open up your eyes. Give us a twitch anything to tell us you're still here." The pink haired teen brushed his bangs and suddenly the lights were shutting off, one by one.

Felt had almost forgotten about the announcement no more than ten minutes ago. Although they say space never sleeps, that didn't mean the Celestial Beings base doesn't sleep. Feldt stood up and waited for her eyes to adjust to the darkness, and as soon as she could see her surroundings better she bid to Setsuna, "I'll be back tomorrow. Good Night, Setsuna." Leaning over she put a slight peck on the top of his forehead, and with that the girl left out the door and back to her room.

Right when the door closed, irony had taken place. Small movements began to emit from Setsuna, almost as if he were about to wake up, but unfortunately it wasn't time yet. The closest he had gotten was opening up his eyes to a squinting position then as heavy as his eyelids felt, he once again went back into unconsciousness.

"Setsuna!" Feldt woke up in an upright position, sweating and breathing shallowly. "What was that just now. Dreaming that he actually woke up…" She lay back down and attempted to sleep once again, but for some odd reason something was bothering her. It just seemed like something was wrong. She could barely stay in one position, more or less even try to go back to sleep. "Fine. I'll go see him, just to reassure myself." Standing up she pulled out a baby T she could wear in public and got dressed, leaving her pajama bottoms on. No one was going to be wandering around at this time of night/day, so she figured it was safe to go out just like that.

Before she reached the next corner that lead to the medical room, she heard a door slide open. She gasped and hid behind the corner. Peeking past the wall, she saw a dark wobbly figure holding onto the wall. The figure got closer and closer, then as he was no less than ten meters away, Feldt pushed her entire body against the wall, hoping that he or she would just go past her without noticing. Her heart began to beat faster and it literally stopped when she got a clear view of the person was.

Their eyes connected and Feldt was the first person to let the words slip, "Se-Setsuna!"

Holding the same surprised face as she did he responded, "Ah… Feldt Grace."

By now Feldt couldn't contain her happiness, excitement, and relief. All her emotions went loose and boosting herself off the wall and wrapped Setsuna in a tight hug, "You're awake!" The two flew back and Setsuna landed on the wall, considering there was no gravity pull at the moment.

"Itte!" Setsuna flinched at the pain in his side.

"Ah! Sorry Setsuna. I forgot about-" Feldt started, but Setsuna cut in once again.

"It's fine. It doesn't hurt that much now." His deep voice rumbled as Fedlt could feel the vibration from his chest. Her heart rate rose quickly and she tried to brush off the distraction.

"What are you doing out of bed? You should be resting some more." She stated firmly, angry with him for getting out of bed.

The young man gave her a confusing look, "Well according to the records, I was admitted nine days ago. I don't remember getting up anytime in between those times." He looked at the worried girl's face, and immediately flashed back to when he was looking at the records. During his search he happened to pass by the days on the surveillance cameras as well, witnessing how she was there every single day, tending to whatever his unconscious needs. "So I don't think I need anymore rest since I got plenty of it in the past week. Besides you should know, you were there every single day."

Feldt's face immediately heated up and she thought to herself, _I can't believe he looked through those tapes. I should've erased them when I had the chance. _

Before she could come up with a valid excuse Setsuna said to her, "Thanks. It's reassuring to know that someone cares."

Surprised at his words, Feldt chided him a bit, "Everyone cares Setsuna! It's just that everyone's been busy getting the ship and the suits fixed they haven't had time to come see you."

"And you don't have any work to do?"

"Well… Sumeragi-san allowed me to have a longer break." And lowering her voice to the smallest whisper humanly possible she said, "And maybe cause I care a lot more for you than they do." By this point her heart was going a million beats per minute, and her temperature was going sky high. She hoped that he didn't hear what her last line was, considering how quiet it was for the next thirty seconds.

Unfortunately for her, the quietest whisper was loud enough for his ears to pick up every single word. Now the word awkward moment, had risen to a new level and Setsuna tried to regain his composure after Feldt's near love confession. For once in his life, he had no idea what to do in this kind of situation.

With no response from the Meister, Feldt went on, "After the battle you were put in the medical recovery machine and the doctor at the base said you would be awake within a few days but you weren't so…" After her short sentence another wave of silence covered them.

Just as he remembers the final battle with Ribbons Almark, Setsuna realized something, "Let's continue this elsewhere. It's getting a little weird talking in the middle of the hallway. Especially if someone where to sneak up on us."

"Let's go to my room then. It's closer." They made a few twists and turns and soon they arrived at the girl's room.

Right when he was about to enter her room he hesitated, "Maybe we should continue this conversation another time. It's late and I'm sure you're tired, so I'll-" Without another word from him, Feldt pulled him into the room.

"If we don't talk now, it'll never come out again." She explained to Setsuna.

Honestly, Setsuna was actually nervous. He was about to enter a girl's private quarters to 'talk'. Besides he had something that he had to mention to her, but wasn't sure if she was going to get mad or not.

She closed the door and it automatically locked. Not realizing it that fact, she turned on the lights halfway that way it wasn't too hard on their eyes.

When she turned around she saw Setsuna facing her with a guilty look. "What's wrong Setsuna?" Walking towards him with a questioning look.

"I lost it." Feldt looked back at him still confused.

"Lost what?"

"The flower you gave me before I left." He was prepared to hear her yell at him, but it actually didn't come. Instead, she started to laugh, "What's so funny?"

"Setsuna. The flower would be the last thing I'm worried about." Then she instantly remembered how she reacted and felt when she found out Setsuna was badly injured. The more relaxed atmosphere began to die down and Feldt's laughter disappeared, "When I found out that you were badly injured, I wanted to rush over to the docking area to go help." Her voice started to crack and her sight was glued to the floor.

"But?" Setsuna continued the next word for her.

"I thought that… If I saw you your face or the condition you were in… I would've-" Something she would have never expected from the one most emotionless on this entire ship. Setsuna was hugging her. At first she was shocked but soon relaxed into his embrace and continued, "I could already barely handle it when I saw you. And that time you were already supposed to be 'better'. When you weren't awake by the seventh, I was seriously about to-"

"It doesn't matter anymore. What matters is that I'm fine now." Feldt pulled back from his embrace and stared at his face.

Reaching up both her hands she gently placed them on his face, "The day I walked into the room, your face was all swollen and you had cuts all over your face. Despite you had a helmet on through the entire battle. It was scary to see someone as strong as you even get hurt. Now after getting healed, you look a lot better…" Feldt stared into Setsuna's eyes and subconsciously began to lean forward. Setsuna barely had a clue of what the hell was happening but he just stood still as Feldt closed on in. She got closer and closer, within one slow blink of an eye, Setsuna's eyes widened in surprise as the girl before him wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his. (A/n: Oh god! The cheesiness! I don't know if I can go on anymore :P)

He recovered from her surprise attack and slowly gave in. His arms circled around her small waist and pulled her closer against him. Being amateurs at love, or even having a girlfriend or boyfriend, they just let their feelings take over and did what felt right.

Both their minds were spinning and their temperature was rising rapidly, but they didn't care. All that mattered was what was happening at the exact moment.

It wasn't both their first kiss, but it nearly seemed like it considering that they consciously had no idea what to do. At the same moment the two open their mouths and had their next war. Their tongues stuck out at each other, wrestling until they were out of breath. Through those minutes where they shared one simple but passionate kiss, it was like they have never understood each other any better. Both of them could feel the pain and sorrow each of them had endure in the times they have worked as Celestial Being. The amount of sufferings they have sustained as children, teenagers, till their present day lives.

Out of their heat of passion a sudden moan emitted from Feldt's lips. Embarrassed at the sound she pulled away and covered up her mouth with both her hands. Her face was bright pink, almost the same color as her light pink hair.

Glancing at her mortified looked, Setsuna couldn't hold it in anymore so he began to back chuckle at first then soon to an all out laugh. Realizing what he just displayed he too stopped instantly and put one fist over his mouth. Almost like he was embarrassed to let out a demonstration of emotion. He looked away from her, then back at the girl before him whom was now laughing timidly. "What's so funny?" Setsuna asked. It was just then he found out about their position, where he was on a soft bed while she was hovering over him giggling at his reaction.

"You're just full of surprises aren't you, Setsuna." The young man looked at her with a questioning look. "You wake up when I least expect it, walk around in the middle of the night, and hug me when I least expect it. Now we're here making out and laughing. Those were the last things I would ever expect from you."

"Well I never expect you to be so forward." Now it was her turn to look confused, "You kissed me first. And twice too." Yet again she gasped at his knowledge of her kissing him in the medical room.

"That was…uh…" She fell over her words trying to find a good way to put it. Seeing her being tongue-tied made him chuckle at her again. While she was still thinking of what to say, Setsuna attempted another surprise by using one of his hands and placing it on the back of her neck. With that, he pulled her down crushing their lips together, continuing their intense make-out session.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ! Lemon Scene Starts Around Here! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***~*~*~*~

**Visit Here for full lemon+Story (Delete the space between '.' org, '.' php) : **mediaminer. org/fanfic/view_st. php/162528/

Realizing what he should do now, he got up and sprung towards her bathroom. Feldt put her hand against her chest trying to get her heart rate, that was going over a thousand miles per second, down. Once she calmed down she turned her head to hear the sound of water running, and then saw him return with a wet towel.

He landed beside her and gently pulled her legs apart. Gently placing the cold towel upon her bloody thighs she flinched, "Does it hurt?" He had a look of guilt on his face, even though he did not want to hurt her, he did exactly that.

"It does a little…" She saw him clenched his jaw and his eyes looked like he was angry with himself. Feldt continued on saying, "But… I think it's mostly how cold that towel is." As those words left her mouth, he entire body seemed to relax. He didn't say anything after that, but he just continued to clean her thighs and wiped up the already drained white substance.

Feldt sat up and told him, "Thank you." Cupping his jaw, she leaned in and gave him a soft kiss. "And you!" She lightly slapped him on the chest, "You should've stopped and waited till she left! Now no one will ever let me hear the end of it." She pouted at him.

Now he remembered the time Mileina came knocking on her door, "Well, we were in the moment. And if we stopped it would've taken forever to get back to the pace we were going at." Setsuna gave a small grin and continued with a reason, "Did you forget when we first came the briefing we had of how Ptolemy was designed?" Feldt pondered for a minute but nothing came to mind. He chuckled at her confused face and told her, "For private and security reason everything that happens in the room stays in the room. It's completely sound proof."

"Then how come we could hear Mileina?"

"We needed to be able to hear the sounds outside incase of a emergency attack, we can hear them." Even though Setsuna gave a completely valid answer, she still looked kind of angry with him. "What's wrong?"

She used both of her palms and squished Setsuna's cheeks, catching him in a surprise. (AN: Kinda like this \=3=/ :P) "And you couldn't have told me sooner?!"

Setsuna gave her a slight smirk, "Well, your trying to keep face was too cute. That's why I decided to wait till later." He said while genuinely laughing at her.

Her heart softened at the sight. Looping her arms around her lover's neck, pulling him down along with her. Setsuna, using his impeccable coordination, threw the towel back into the bathroom. She pulled the crinkled blanket from beneath them and the young teen flipped the pilot over and forced him to lie on her bed. Fedlt covered them with the blanket as she rested on his bare chest, pressing her soft skin against his. Setsuna returned the favor by circling his arms around her slim and tiny waist, pulling her tightly against him. Before they decided to fall asleep, Feldt let those lovable words drop, "I love you Setsuna." Before burying her face into his chest.

"I love you too, Feldt." With a place of a kiss on the top of her forehead, the two drifted away to sleep after one long ass night.

~*~ Next Morning (In a way) ~*~

"Hmmnn." Feldt rubbed her half-closed eyes, trying to focus her vision. She felt around the bed, trying to find her sense of warmth but oddly enough, there was absolutely nothing there. Her eyes popped wide open and she sat up quickly, "Setsuna…" she whispered to herself. Down casting her eyes, she looked sadly down in her lap, "I guess it was just a dream, there's no way-"

"No way what?" A voice came from the direction of her bathroom. Her eyes slowly trailed to the bathroom and saw a wet Setsuna wiping his hair with a towel. Her eyes brightened at his very presence and she shook her head to tell him she didn't mean to say it. "You know, you may want to uh… cover up. You might catch a cold." He went to pick up his shirt and pulled it on.

Feldt look down and saw she was completely exposed from top to bottom, "Ah!" She pulled the blanket that began to float up in the air.

"I'm going to get my uniform." He went up to her bed, and held her head in both his hands, "We're supposed to meet in the Strategy room so… I'll see you later." He pulled her in and kissed for about a minute or so. After suckling on her tongue he released it with a silent pop. He laid a kiss on her forehead and bid her goodbye.

As he left out the door, Feldt could not contain her excitement any longer. Grabbing her pillow, she hugged it tightly as in the first time in her life, squealed happily like a excited little school girl who just got her first boyfriend, except she got the whole package all in one night.

After she calmed down from the entire thrill she got out of bed and went to take a shower. The shower was still steaming with the scent of her shampoo and soap along with Setsuna's smell as well. Finishing up her shower she went to find her towel, but unfortunately Setsuna had used her only towel. In the mirror she saw a surprising view, there were red hickey marks all of her neck. "Setsuna…" she grumbled. Either way, she took the already used towel and wiped herself down.

Feldt put on her pink based uniform and went out the door, "Good thing this uniform goes up to my neck. Or else everyone would've seen." She made her way to the strategy room and everyone was already together. Ian came up next to her and put a hand on her shoulder, "Good news Feldt, Setsuna just woke up a while ago."

_You mean he woke up last night. _She thought to herself. Pretending to be surprised but not too 'excited' she responded, "Really?!"

"Yep. He was already awake when I went to check up on him." Right on cue, the door slid open and a tall, fully healed, gundam pilot by the name of Setsuna came in. "There he is." Ian introduced him in.

Everyone gathered around him to greet him and welcome him back from the dead, says Lockon. They were all glad their ultimate hero was alive and kicking, the entire crew surrounded him while Feldt stood aside and Sumeragi was drinking her alcohol as always. "Okay you guys, time to get back to work! Go go!" Ian ushered them out, but almost forgetting to tell Setsuna when he went out the door, "Oh, by the way Setsuna. We're going to need your help when we add the fixed parts to the double O. So come when you're ready."

Ian ushered the group out leaving Setsuna, Sumeragi, Mileina, and Feldt left. As Mileina tried to pry the bottle away from the drunken analyst trying to get her to go to work, Feldt went up to Setsuna.

Both feet on the ground, the young man stuttered out, "O-…Ohayou, Feldt." The greeting of the good morning was dragging out a bit before he said her name. (AN: Meaning it goes kinda like Ohayouuuu~~ :P) Right then and there, Sumeragi literally had a lucky star* moment. The young woman threw her alcohol down and began to 'hide' behind a small chair.

"Ohayou, Setsuna." Short and sweet, added along with a small, shy smile, which Setsuna gladly returned on impulse like it was just natural to do.

"I have to go now… So… I'll see you later?"

"Mn! I'll see you later." Those words reminded her of just twenty minutes ago when Setsuna just got out of the shower and ready to leave. The party where he said those words and gave a farewell kiss. Out he went towards the base to find where they kept his damaged suit.

In the background, Sumeragi's eyes were dark and michevious along with a sparkle in the corner of her eye. "Oh hohohoho, Feldt. What's this? Flirting with the hero boy?"

Feldt swung around with a hint of pink on her cheeks, "No!"

"Aha! You denied it fast! Something happened!" Sumeragi accused her. "Mileina!"

"Hai, Sumeragi-san!" Mileina appeared next to the analyst almost as creepy as she was.

"Grab her arms!" And with that command, Mileina dove and attacked the pink haired beauty. With no amount of struggling Mileina was pretty strong for her size and age, Feldt couldn't wiggle out of her death grip.

Sumeragi wore an evil smile and reached out her hand. She pulled down the neck of the uniform and surprised to see small red bruisings scattered across her collarbone and neck. "Sumeragi-san! Please stop!" Feldt pleaded.

But the captain was having way to much fun teasing her, "There's a reason why you're standing funny today, isn't there." She stated.

Embarrassed at her question, she looked away from her commander and with that response was all she needed to confirm her guess. Sumeragi scoffed a little before replying, "I should've known it was going to happen soon. I didn't think that soon though. I mean he just woke up this morning." Mileina now had let go of the blushing teen.

"He woke up last night actually." As she said that, Sumeragi made a sharp turn around and was in her face before she could even breathe.

Sumeragi stared her down, "You had ALL night to do 'that' didn't you." Feldt didn't answer her. On the other hand, Mileina, being too young to understand, had no idea what was going on. "Ahhh! My young cute Feldt is all grown up now." She sniffled, "I can die happy now, knowing my cute child is now a woman." She pulled a tissue out of nowhere and began to wipe her imaginary tears.

"Sumeragi-san!" She tried to get her to stop embarrassing her.

"Hai hai! Well now then, let's get to work." She lively woman bustled along the path and out the door with Mileina all confused at their conversation.

"I'll be right there." Feldt sighed at her commander and her inner child, but nevertheless they've known each other so long, it's almost like they were sisters. No matter how old Sumeragi doesn't say she is. As the two left, a message beeped on her mini-laptop or whatever it was. (AN: The things they use to communicate. :P) She opened the file Setsuna had sent her, and her face heated up like it just turned one thousand degrees inside. No matter how many times it processed through her mind, she had to admit, this picture was really bold of him to take, especially with his kind of personality. But either way, it was very cute that he even took the picture.

In the picture was the two of them from last night, in bed naked. Feldt was fast asleep as her lover brushed his lips against hers and capturing it in a picture perfect moment. She smiled softly at the picture then heard the door slide open once again.

"By the way Feldt. I'm really curious." The woman asked

"What is it Sumeragi-san." Feldt responded as she hid the picture.

"How big was his-" Before she could even get to that word, an unidentified object was thrown out the door, almost hitting the childish captain in the face.

"Sumeragi-san!"

おわり

*Lucky Star: Reference to an anime called lucky star. A lot of the reactions that I imagined can definitely be shown by Lucky star. It's a lot better to use that anime reference to help get a sense of what Sumeragi looked like. If you guys are still confused, write up the question and send it to me. I'll be happy to answer it.

Whew! Wow, that took a really long time. I had no idea how to write the lemon scene, and the lemon scene is like way longer than the non-lemon scenes itself. I kept on adding stuff cause I thought the lemon scene was too short lived. I actually had other ideas, but just this was enough for me to do. It already felt weird writing it down cause it was so OOC for the two characters. But either way, I could kind of imagine Setsuna doing some of those things. Not all of them, but most. And during the lemons scenes... whoo, that part took like three days to write, cause i didn't know how to even portray the entire thing. Leading into it was bad enough but I felt so self-conscious about how I wrote it. So much He, She, something-ing, I repeated A LOT of stuff. I think half the lemon scene was so repetitive that it made me try to think of different words and phrases to use. Like pilot, teen, young man... god, I was running out of choices. Anyways...

Ah, young perfect love. You gotta love the two of them together. They are perfect for each other :D.

I'm hoping to maybe do another one-shot after this, sort of like a continuation, but don't get me wrong. There's no story because I don't know what's going to happen in the movie. So if I get a ton of reviews, I will consider writing up another FeldtxSetsuna fic. And if I do, to warn you guys, there may be some Marina bashing. Pacifist loser. Sorry marina fans. :P

REVIEW PLEASE!

**PS: If you want me to instead post the Lemon here, please leave a review saying or voting yes. I warn you, it is very long.**


	2. First Date: Part 1

Hey you guys I'm back with another Setsuna x Feldt one-shot. This one-shot is technically kind of a continuation of the previous one, but it takes place a couple weeks or a few weeks later. I was basically super bored when I didn't feel like drawing or exercising or playing piano or watching TV. So I decided to just continue on with the super-cuteness of my or our favorite couple FxS!

Thanks to those who reviewed last chapter. **Cheery Wolf, Flono, SheradF, Megablade136, Kefka VI, winnow, narutoking, FairyGrl92, ILike It, hametsu no kraz, ScatterD59DreamS**

I really appreciate it, and hoped you guys like the lemon. To keep the sake of the rating, there will be no lemon in this chapter for those who are wondering. I may insert one through mediaminer. Org but there is a low chance that I will.

Also thanks to Flono for correcting me on my mistake of using Cherudiam to pick up Setsuna even though the enemy supposedly demolished him. I didn't really remember so thanks to Flono for the correction.

While I was writing this, I decided to no Marina bashing… at least not a lot. Because it was hard to write it in without dramatically changing her character, so I decided no on that. No matter how much I wanted it in, it was impossible to fit her.

**First Date**

"Conference time!" Sumeragi gathered the Ptolemy crew to make an announcement, "We're going back to Earth for the time being to um… uh… observe the situation of how far they've gotten with the new Federation group!" Her excuse to go back to Earth was highly unbelievable but her being the captain, no one argued with her choice.

"I too have an announcement to make as well." Allelujah stepped in, "Since we're going back to Earth, Marie and I, we decided to stay on Earth." As soon as those words slipped all the crewmembers had a confused look, "I promised Smirnov-san I would not allow Marie to fight anymore, but in the last month she's been doing almost nothing but that. I want us to take a break from all that and enjoy a more quiet life."

Sumeragi cut him off there, "We understand. You don't have to explain anymore."

"I'll still be a part of Celestial Being, but I'll just be away for a while. When you need me I'll be around to answer." With that final conclusion, the two left the room after Sumeragi briefed everyone on the details of going to Earth and what they need to do.

After a tiring day of work, the crew had left back to their designated rooms for a long deserving rest. According to their captain they were to leave as soon as possible, meaning seven o'clock at the latest.

The entire group split up and went off to bed, while Setsuna went with Feldt back to her room. "I guess Sumeragi-san wanted to find a excuse to take a vacation." Feldt stated as the two turned a corner.

"We all deserve it anyways. It's been a long time since we've had a break." Setsuna replied back.

"I guess. It's been such a long time that I don't even know what to do on earth anymore."

"We'll figure something out when we get there."

When they arrived at her room she waited for Setsuna to come in, but when she looked back, the young pilot was just standing there. She asked him, "Are you coming in?"

"No, not tonight. We have to wake up early tomorrow so staying over tonight would probably be a bad idea. Considering we never usually get a lot of sleep when I'm here." The two blushed as their minds wandered off to the rigorous activities they commence in almost every other day after they first did _it. _

"Right…" Feldt returned as she fiddled with her fingers.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning then. Good night." He leaned in a bit just as the pink hair teen did, and the two exchanged good night kisses. With that conclusion for the night, Setsuna took off to his own quarters as Feldt prepared herself for bed.

From then on, Celestial Being's awaited vacation couldn't come any sooner.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Next Day ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Wah! The beautiful sun! I'd never thought the day would come until we came to the beach again!" Sumeragi popped open the cooler, and as usual she pulled out a cold bottle of alcohol.

"Sumeragi-san, I didn't expect there to be no one here. I mean we're on the mainland and this place is completely isolated." Mileina looked around amazed by such a simple thing. She didn't mind the total desolation of the beach and headed straight for the blue ocean.

As soon as they landed on earth Marie and Allelujah had left the crew and began their indecisive journey on foot. Not knowing where they were going or what they were to do, they just walked down the path as it came. The rest of the Ptolemy group took a different route and went towards the long awaited beach.

The crew was having the time of their lives since the war had begun. It was truly a peaceful moment between the closely-knit members.

Sumeragi was kicking back in her beach chair, enjoying the warm rays of the sun on her body.

Lockon and Lasse were both having a contest as to who can build a better sand castle. The two were truly serious about winning, therefore giving it their all to build a castle that outshined each others.

After they finished the two glanced at each other's miniature sand castle, and immediately smirked. At the exact same time the two both yelled, "I won! No you didn't! Yours looks like crap! No it doesn't!"

Several feet away, the drunken beauty spoke, "Look's like you both lost." She looked up at a sand castle that towered over everyone's heads by nearly twenty feet. "That doesn't really fit the match of a sand castle though… it's more like a sand mansion."

"Yooo! How's my castle!" Up nearly fifteen feet in the air there stood through the sand window, an old man with ruffled hair and glasses yelling out, "Hey! How does it look from the outside!"

The two childish men dropped their jaws and gapped at the castle. Lockon yelled up to the old man, "How did you even get up there?!"

"Up through the stairs in front of the door. How else?" He explained as if it were the simplest thing. Lasse and Lockon took a glance at each other for a moment then, in less than a second the two Celestial being members bolted for Ian's 'front door' to find a 'luxurious' sand entrance.

Linda laughed at the childish boys and her childlike husband. Her daughter immediately tugged her away and towards the salty and cold ocean. "Mama! Let's go swimming!"

"Hai hai." While they were going deeper to the ocean Linda just remembered something extremely important, "Mileina, I thought you didn't know how to swim."

She jumped up into the ocean as she responded, "Ah! That's right!" Then it was too late as Mileina began splashing in knee-deep water.

Sumeragi watched over or under, her entire crew. Even if she was drunk, that didn't mean she understood their temporary peace at hand. Their goal had finally been reached, and all left the one last mission they need to complete. But that's a story for a different time. Today was just for them to enjoy their victory over A-laws. "Good times…" Sumeragi laid back onto her chair and noticed something, "Wait a minute, where's Setsuna and Feldt." She turned back around her to where the car was parked earlier, "And where's the car…those two. If they wanted to use it, they could've just asked."

Sitting back down, she ignored the fact those two took off with their ride, and continued to tan in her skimp bikini.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ In The Car ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Setsuna! We are we going?!" Feldt yelled out loud, trying to get the message through to her boyfriend, driving the convertible at a speed that could match his Gundam. Her hair flew everywhere as she desperately tried to hold it down, "Why can't we close the top?!" she screamed out.

"It's cause it's broken, remember?" Setsuna told her in a loud voice.

"Can we slow down?!" The pink haired teen looked over at his speedometer only to see the hand off the numbers and way past the supposed maximum speed.

"The place is far so we need to go fast if we want to do anything." Setsuna didn't slow down, instead Feldt felt the car speed up instead. Sitting back in her seat, she closed her eyes as an attempt to block out the wind while she used her hands to prevent her hair from whacking her face anymore.

While her eyes were close tightly, she started feeling a bit light-headed as there were slight turns on the road. It was like a roller-coaster ride except it was a hundred times worse since Setsuna was driving.

She started to really hate Lasse and Lockon for fighting over whether to close or open up the top. Lasse was trying to be considerate to everyone and wanted to close the cover, but Lockon resisted with his fresh-air-is-good-for-the-body theory. Lockon's theory isn't wrong but… with Setsuna driving them to the beach, it probably would've been best if they closed the top.

They spammed the button over fifty times, and the car probably couldn't handle confusion since they were pressing it like it was a button-mashing video game. Ultimately the cover stayed down until they had a chance to get it fixed.

_I need to remember to slap those two when we get back,_ Feldt thought. As she began to chided Lockon and Lasse in her mind, she didn't notice the car slowly coming to a stop.

The speed slowly went down from three hundred to a hundred kilometers per hour in five minutes. Finally the car came to a stop but Feldt was still clenching her eyes closed waiting for a long awaited jerk of the car.

"Fe… Feldt." The teen slowly heard her boyfriend call out her name and she opened her eyes to see Setsuna by her side opening the door. "We're here."

Feldt gave a slight, "Oh…" and stepped out of the car and chided the Gundam pilot, "You could've driven a little slower you know. Now my hair's all messed up." She said while trying to fix her tangled up hair.

"If I drove any slower then it would've taken us days to get here." Setsuna walked ahead of Feldt as she followed him. "Besides… I think you look… you are…" He mumbled several words under his breath, hoping she didn't hear them.

Unfortunately for him, although it was so quiet that no one could hear it, the message had gotten through to her. She stopped fixing her hair and walked along his side, peering at his blushing face. Setsuna was looking in another direction, trying very hard to keep his cool outlook.

Feldt's lips grew into a tiny smile and giggled at his reaction. Forgetting how angry she was with him and his extreme driving, she looped her arm through his and pulled it out of his pockets. She pulled him down to her level and gave him a surprising peck on the cheek and said to him, "You're forgiven." Setsuna stared at her smiling face and felt a smile creeping up.

She felt Setsuna staring at her and right when she made eye contact, he turned away in embarrassment. "Where are we going?"

"You'll find out when we get there." And on cue, she heard a series of screams from the direction ahead of them.

Feldt looked up to find something she's never seen before in her entire life.

"An Amusement park?!" Her face brightened the entire area, even if it was just a desolated and abandoned warehouse parking lot.

"I figured since we're always working. We've never been to a place like this before."

"So this is your first time too?"

"Yeah." Setsuna confirmed.

Feldt pondered for a minute, "Then why didn't we just go as a group? It would've been easier if we all just came here all together." She turned towards him to see him blushing once again. "Did you leave them at them beach so we could… be alone? Like… a date?" She asked hopefully.

Setsuna's silence made the young girl extremely happy. "Let's hurry Setsuna!" She dragged her boyfriend along with her as she ran towards the park.

"Ah! Feldt! Wait-" He was cut short as he was forced to run towards the gates.

"We only have a few days to spend together and I'm not going to waste a minute of it. Hurry up! Let's go in!" After they got their admission tickets Feldt pulled Setsuna along the entrance.

Suddenly Feldt stopped right in the middle of nowhere and Setsuna looked over asking, "Feldt? What's wro-"

Next to him was Feldt standing still, staring at the sight before them, smiling much more brightly than a few minutes ago. Setsuna was literally mesmerized by her wide smile, and waited for her to finish taking in the sight.

Turning towards him, Feldt looked as if she were a whole new person. The shy and quiet operator seemed to have disappeared and this new girl seemed to have appeared right before him. "Setsuna, let's go on that one!" Her fingers intertwined with the Gundam pilot's and pulled him towards the ride that seemed to catch her interest.

There was barely anyone in the park, being a school day and a workday the main crowd were all tourists from different countries all around the world along with tourists from different colonies in space. All in all there were a couple thousand people in the park.

Everything was much more advanced than it was three hundred years ago, a time where things ran by gas and pollution. The scene before them was completely unreal. In the middle of a large bustling city, with aircraft going in all different directions and holographic billboards floating all around, the actual sight before them was a clear baby blue sky, with hints of misty cloud floating around.

Feldt wasted no more time staring at everything around her and bolted directly at the first thing that had captured her eyes. This was no ordinary rail-based roller coaster. To the eyes of three hundred year-olds they would have thought it to be one of the peaks of amusement park technology. The track was barely visible, as they were running on some sort of materialized laser rail (I have no idea what that means…). There was no way to tell which way the track was going.

The young girl stopped in her tracks, to feast her eyes upon the running ride. In near mid air it seemed that there were four sets of ten seated cars one following another, filled with people, and prepared to take off. She stared at the cars as they took off, and a muffle voiced announced something and in less than a second, all four cars burst forward at the same exact moment.

It shocked Feldt as she wondered how the ride would work with all of them going at the same time, but then as soon as they took off it answered all her questions. She could hear far off of the screams as they disappeared into the horizon of the lake. Within twenty seconds the four set of cars emerged out of the water at the same exact moment. Wasting no more time, she grabbed Setsuna's arm sleeve and pulled him faster toward the ride. When they had arrived, the line was already pushing past the entrance. The very thought of waiting so long already brought Feldt's spirit down. She turned to the Meister and put a false smile on her face, "We should go to another one. It looks like it'll take too lo-"

"Thirty-two minutes."

Feldt looked at him with a confused look, "What?"

"It'll take thirty-two minutes." Setsuna simply stated as he started walking towards the end of the line.

Keeping up with him she asked, "How do you know?"

"It's simple. The ride takes exactly two minutes and fifty-four seconds, starting from the take off point." He referred to the section where they burst into a quick pace. "Unloading and loading probably takes thirty five seconds, and another fifteen seconds to check for safety. Since there are two cycles running, it will take half the time to go around so then the line would go faster. When we came in I estimated about 570 people give or take ten. Every one single cycle takes around forty people at one time, but halfway the second cycle comes back and the next group is loaded. So then in at least eight full cycles it would go through five hundred sixty people exactly. So taking into account one cycle takes three minutes and forty-four seconds, then eight cycles would result in thirty-two minutes. It's simple math."

"Um…" If sweatdrops could visibly exist on people's heads, Feldt would definitely have one floating around.

They stood at the back of the line, as others began to pile behind them. Curiosity struck Feldt as she took out her communicator, and clicked to a program then started it. She wondered to herself, _Let's see if he's really right. _

"What are you doing?" Setsuna attempted to look over her shoulder and get tried to get a glimpse of what she was doing.

"Nothing." She immediately switched off the holographic screen, and slipped it back into her back pocket. Tempted to grab it out, Setsuna decided to keep his hands to himself, especially in public. (AN: Wow… so devious Setsuna :P)

Setsuna shrugged it off, and continued to wait along side Feldt. "Ah! Setsuna! We need to go on that one next!" Her eyes brightened at the other ride, along with a childish smile dawned upon her face.

"Come on, we're moving." The line shrunk a huge chunk at one time and within fifteen minutes they were half way through the line. The line began to elevate above the floor, and onto platform the slanted uphill.

As several more minutes passed, as they were closer to the top slant. "Setsuna look!" She pointed at another attraction.

He chuckled at her amusement and told her, "We're moving again. We'll go on that later."

Up ahead of them was a worker, separating groups into different doors and as the two walked up ahead, he directed them, "A party of two?" Feldt nodded her head and he told them, "Door number one, all the way down please." The two did as directed, and walked to the end. Going inside the room was already dimmed down to a low darkness. There again was another employee directing people traffic along the lines. "To line number one please."

It was nearly impossible to not see the excitement on Feldt's face. Sure she's been on battle ship carriers, gone through extensive training to be on the front command of Ptolemy, but it seemed like she had forgotten all that, and was in a state of a normal nineteen-year-old girl. "We're at the front of the line, this is so exciting!" Setsuna responded with a grunt.

He didn't feel surprised, Setsuna's been at frontline face to face battle, moving from zero to three hundred kilometers in just a few seconds, so it didn't feel all that exciting. In about a minute, the next cycle was here and the people in front of the two got into the car. "We're next!" She leaned over the gate to get a closer look as the workers checked for safety and let them out into the open.

She heard the announcer through the mike, telling all the common rules, no standing, leaning, removing the seatbelt, etc. Then the announcer said, "Enjoy the ride as it starts in three, two, one." At the very end of one, a sudden and loud fading scream emitted from the riders.

All of a sudden, Feldt fell silent and coming from behind her, Setsuna asked, "What's wrong?"

"Just a bit excited. It's my first time." She reassured him with a smile.

The next group came back chattering happily and excited at the rush of adrenaline. "Let's go." He said as the gates holding them back, opened. They sat in the seats and they heard a whirring underneath their cars. Strapping on their seat belts across their chest, and pulled the protective cushioning over their shoulders. (AN: I'm sorry I'm not all too familiar with roller coaster lingo. Hope you guys still understand though.)

Pass the protection on his shoulders, he saw Feldt gripping her handle tightly causing her hands to turn pale. Trying to relieve the stress Setsuna commented, "You know I don't know why they use this. Seatbelt should be enough and besides we've never had any sort of protection when we're in battle. The best we could do for protection is a helmet and a skin tight suit."

Feldt heard his words and loosened her grip a bit, "You're right. I don't know why I'm scared for." She looked in front, and saw the clear open sky. Suddenly a warm hand covered hers. Looking over to the man next to her, Setsuna gave a reassuring smile.

She entwined her fingers between his and gripped them firmly. The ride began to move forward and the small whirring sound earlier, began to grow louder and quicker. The announcer they heard earlier began to repeat the exact same words they said just a couple minutes ago. With the last few word that were long awaited she listened carefully and whispered to herself in unison with the announcer, "Three, two, on-AHHH!"

The high pitch scream could have pierced Setsuna's eardrum as they bolt into a speed of nearly eighty kilometers per hour. It was still a mystery as to why Feldt was scared, since she had already went through the crazed speed of Setsuna's driving. In Setsuna's peripheral vision, he could see the other cars right beside them on a different track.

Feldt had no idea what was going on besides what was in front of her. Her screaming never took a break, and as they dodged left and right, they began to dive towards the lake. During those five seconds she began to stop screaming until she saw they were heading directly at the lake. She squeezed Setsuna's hand tightly, and she prepared herself to get soaked.

Shutting her eyes tightly she awaited the coldness of the water. She heard a sudden splash of water, but felt no water upon her skin. Opening her eyes, and saw a lit up sight of the underneath ocean. It was different in the control room, than it was up-close. The ride slowed down a bit more and they only had a mere fifteen seconds of sight seeing as they slowly treaded underwater. Again as those seconds were over the whirring sound they heard earlier began to pick up again. This time the speed gradually picked up instead of a sudden burst.

The ride took place underwater for probably a while longer, and then they neared the surface at a speedy pace. All the rides emerged at the same time, and continued the speedy course. Through the entire ride, there were several loops and drops, but nothing could prepare the scare Feldt was in for next. After one speedy drop, their vision pointed towards the sky and soon they arrived at the peak. Feldt looked around and she saw the three other cars at the same level they were. She thought to herself, _It can't be… We're all facing the same point!_

She clenched Setsuna's hand tightly and as they sped towards the rest of the cars and right when they were less than four meters away for them, Feldt screamed loudly and shut her eyes. She felt the direction shift down and before she knew it, the ride was already over.

As they were being pulled into the loading and unloading area, Setsuna turned towards his girlfriend and asked, "What'd you think?"

There was silence for about a couple seconds before she burst in more excitement, "That was so fun! I've never been so scared so much that I actually had fun. Maybe its cause I know I wouldn't get hurt…" The ride pulled to a stop and it release everything protecting them. They unstrapped the 'X' seatbelt strap around them. Quickly getting out, they walked towards the exit and into the bright light.

Setsuna pulled out his communicator and checked the time, "It's about twelve. Do you want to get something to eat first?"

Honestly, Feldt wanted to just continue onto the next attraction, but as if on cue, her stomach growled, "Ah!" she yelped in embarrassment. "I guess so…"

"Don't worry, it won't take long." He led her towards a food stalls and asked her, "What would you like?"

"Ano… I've never actually had… earth food before." It was true they've lived in Ptolemy and outer space for half their life, but they've never truly had an honest break long enough for them to enjoy food from earth.

"Neither have I. Might as well try." It was still a large and unanswered question as to why food like hot dogs, popcorn and cotton candy, still existed after three hundred years. Setsuna walked up with Feldt and look at what they had on the menu. What they had on the menu seemed like a completely new language to them. Usually they just ate what Ptolemy provided that day, but they never had a chance to eat what they chose. The menu had words they've never seen, and the smell emitting from inside was a total mystery to them.

The two ordered a couple things, and brought them to an empty table. They've never seen anything more mysterious than the hot dogs before them. For about a minute, they sat still looking at the food before them. "Um… So the sooner we eat, the sooner we get to go…" They looked up at each other, and back down at the plate before them.

Setsuna took the initiative and read out his hand and grabbed the bun, holding it up. Feldt followed him, and held it up. At the same time, they brought it to their lips and took one bite. They chewed… and swallowed.

Almost as if they had an epiphany, they looked at each other and said, "It's good!" With the unexplainable goodness of a old fashioned hot dog, they took bite after bite and eventually finished the entire thing. Even if it was one measly hot dog for the each of them, it was already enough.

"Is this what we're supposed to drink?" Feldt opened the top of the cup and exclaimed, "There's bubbles inside clear water!"

Setsuna took the cup out of her hands and recovered the top, "It's called a soft drink, and its not water."

He pointed the straw towards her and awaited for her to take a sip. Leaning over, while holding her side bangs from falling into her vision, she took a sip and gulped it down. The acidic burning sensation soared through her throat and she looked surprised.

"How is it?"

"It's weird. It's sweet and kind of bubbly. But I think I like it." She grabbed the cup and began sipping it down. "Oh. Sorry, Setsuna. I forgot would you like some?" She asked in a cute embarrassed voice.

"No, It's okay. You can have it." They started walking towards their next destination, until Feldt said something to him.

"You just ate so you at least need something to drink." She shoved the drink right into his face. Taken by surprise, the straw was shoved right into his mouth. Obeying her orders, he took several gulps before pulling it out. (AN: wow… that entire scene… I couldn't even imagine them doing it…)

"Okay, okay!" He pulled out the straw from his mouth, and pushed away the cup.

"Sorry." She apologized and stuck out her tongue while smiling cheekily. "Setsuna, let's go and play more!" She dragged him to the next spot, and ride after ride; they played games and such she's never seen before.

(AN: No… I'm not going to outline their entire day….)

As they wandered through a few sections of the park and something happened to catch their eye. It seemed as if were a spacious area behind the building and as they walked up to it there was a crowd over at entrance. They saw four guys, wearing armor pads, and have what seemed like a laser gun. Setsuna and Feldt could immediately tell the gun was a mere toy, but their attitudes definitely needed some adjustment.

The group looked about nineteen or twenty, and they were definitely boasting about their 'skills' in the game. If there was a bragging remark that made people feel bad, then they had knew and said it all. It just shows that not everyone there was a tourist, judging by the way they mistreated both the security guards and the workers; they were probably regulars in this park. Not only were they holding up the entire line of people, they looked like they were picking a fight with those who thinks they can beat them.

"Snobby little rich kids." Setsuna scoffed out.

Although it was quite, it was certainly loud enough for them to hear. The seemed leader of the group turned his head to Setsuna, "You got something to say?!" He leaned close to his face and stared at Setsuna straight in the eye.

"Yea, I do." The boss waited for his answer, as he replied, "I said 'Snobby little rich kids.' I would also like to add to that. 'Snobby little rich kids who have nothing better to do, than to pick on tourists and students in a measly little shooting game.'"

"What!?" The four began to crack their knuckles preparing to want to beat the Meister's butt. Setsuna answered with a step forward until Feldt pulled him back.

"Setsuna, you can't!"

"What's this? You're little girlfriend?" The boss said menacingly. He stared at her with lewd eyes as Setsuna pulled her behind him away from his perverted eyes.

"I'm not going to fight you. But, instead… Since you're so good at this game. I challenge you. If I beat you, then you leave this park alone without your disgusting personality to occupying it." Setsuna betted against him.

He smirked deviously, "Fine, but in return… I get… " He looked around and widened his smile, "A date. With that girl standing behind you."

His demand surprised the couple, and just as Setsuna was about to slam his face into the floor, Feldt popped out and said, "We accept." Standing right in front of Setsuna.

"Alright then! We'll meet in the preparation room in fifteen minutes." With that the groupie turned around and walked through the entrance.

When the four disappeared, and Feldt was about to follow Setsuna pulled her back. "What are you doing?! I'm not going to let you be some bet." He whispered harshly letting only her hear. By this point the crowd was going into the observation room, where there was dozens of holographic screens and a holographic projection of the field.

"There's nothing else we could've bet."

"I would rather have him punch me, than let you go out with that guy."

"But then, your handsome face, would be damaged." Reaching up she gently held his face. "Also, we definitely wont loose, will we." Her question to him sounded more like a statement than a rhetorical question. "Besides," Feldt continued, "We said we'd protect the world from itself right? Celestial being's job isn't only with mobile suits and guns. Sometimes we have to play with toys to protect." Setsuna eyed her funnily, and she rebutted, "Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked with a red streak of blush across her face.

"Nothing. We definitely won't loose." And with those few words they walked towards the entrance.

**To be continued!!!**

**つづく****!!!**

Honestly, that was pretty long. I'm actually done with the entire one-shot, but it got really long so I decided to split it into two parts. And just remember there is no lemon in this one-shot. I could actually input one, but I decided not to. There will be a few more events in the next part, which includes, rest of the laser tag-like game, meeting Marina, another race, stuff toy, and conclusion. So look forward to that. I've worked on this for a while, doing it whenever I had time. Sorry it took so long.

I will release the next part soon, so please review. The more reviews the sooner I will update the chapter. :D thanks for all the other previous chapter review. I really appreciate it.


	3. First Date: Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam!

Wow, it's been quite a long time. I haven't visited in a while. I actually had this chapter for a while and finished it half way. Then I got lazy again and stopped. Since I saw more people review I just decided to finish it up.

Since a lot of you have been pretty patient with me, I changed my mind about not adding a lemon scene. I uploaded this one on this site cause it isn't as lemony as the chapter one. So thanks for sticking with me :D and reviewing.

If I were to continue doing one shots I'll be open to any suggestions or requests and I'll do my best to write them out! Happy reading!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*Preparation Room plus Fifteen minutes~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The entire group gathered together, while a worker stood on a podium, which lied in between two doors. "Since you guys are new comers, I'll briefly explain the rules. This is a mere two on two battle, very similar to the ancient game of laser tag. You will have limited amount of firing ammo, and at certain places will be able to pick up some to refill. There are two choices of weapons, a machine gun, and a handgun. Machine guns will run out of ammo twice as fast as handguns, while handgun will have the maximum amount of ammo you can hold. Inside these two doors, you will be able to pick your choice of weapon and you are able to carry two guns. Which ones do not matter. Also, you will be able to change into your sensor armor, and equip radars and what not to help you defeat your opponent. When you shoot your opponent and you hit them, half of one round will be reduced. You can still use that shot, but it will only count as half the point. Maps will be provided at the beginning of the game, but since you guys agreed to hard challenge, we only allow maps in the warm up room only. Without further ado, please be ready within fifteen minutes. Any later, will result in deduction points and disadvantage."

On cue, the two doors slid open at the same time, and they both walked in. Behind them the doors shut closed and they found lockers on one side, and equipment on the opposite side. Setsuna walked over and observed the material and equipment before answer, "Seems we only need to wear this body sensor here. Rest of the material is mandatory."

Feldt walked over to his side and observed the weapons, "I'm thinking we should only use handguns, these machine ones are kind of heavy." She placed the gun back down onto the table, and picked up the handgun, "These things are pretty heavy for toys."

"Maybe they're to make this game feel more realistic." He walked over to the map and made a glance over it, "Seems to me that it's some sort of labyrinth with random rooms here and there. There are two floors. Seems a little big for a two on two. " Quickly in the innovator's head, Setsuna began to calculate a plan on what would be effective.

"I doubt that it's a two on two." Setsuna looked over, "didn't you see how many of them were there? We saw four of them earlier but then there were only two of them at the door. The other two weren't even standing around."

Feldt had a very good point, knowing them they were probably plotting something that involved cheating. "If that's the way they want to play it then, we'll have to do something about that." The pilot pulled out his communicator and somehow hacked into the main frame and downloaded the map. "Cheaters always have something up their sleeve, but inside a map that's randomized every single time. They're bound to get lost."

Setsuna began to explain the devious little plan he had up his sleeve, and after a mere five minutes of briefing, they went over to pull on the needed armor to play. On a separate table, there were extra sets of clean clothing. Going over to it, he pulled off his shirt and pulled on one of the white T-shirts. Feldt looked at him funny and he automatically answered, "I'm thinking we might get a little dirty in there, so it's better to not get your clothes dirty. Although this white makes me stand out more, it'll help you blend in and keep you clean. Put these on too. If you fall, your knees would get scraped badly." He handed her the pair of pants they provided, and ripped the new tag off. (AN: Meaning it's sanitary! And new! BTW there is no quickie here :O)

She did as she was told, and at the end of fourteen minutes, the two were all set and ready to go. "Remember the plan?" Feldt nodded in response.

When it hit the end of fifteen minutes, another door slid open leading to another room. Another worker was standing in front of them, "You both will be brought to a random section of the room and will start from there. That section will be your base and will always have extra ammo if you need it. Now if you have seen the map in your prep room, then you will know where the rest of the reload stations are. Without wasting another minute, please step this way. Also, if you can, please beat those guys. They've been causing trouble since this place ever opened. And beware, they somehow cheat a lot, and we can never catch or figure out how they're doing it." The worker gave them a thumbs up, and both Setsuna and Feldt walked down the hallway.

When they reached the end of the hall, another door awaited them. On top of the door's frame was a count down number starting from ten. When it hit zero, the two walked in and immediately the entire field changed into a labyrinth.

From the overhead speakers, a loud voice boomed, "You will have twenty minutes to get as many shots at your opponent as you can. The release door will open and the time and game will start. Have a good fight."

Instantly the lights were dimmed, and background music began to play making listening to their surroundings harder. Often the two were used to these conditions, considering there was metal clashing, and GN particles burning up metal and what not going around as they tried to communicate with each other.

"Ready to go?" Setsuna put one gun in a gun holster he strapped onto his leg, and held the other in his hand. Feldt did the same, and nodded in confirmation. "Message me when you find them. I'll be watching every step of the way. With that answer the two went out the door and to their separate ways.

Five minutes went by and no one had even caught a glimpse of each other. Suddenly Feldt caught a glimpse of four shadows, running around and suddenly met up in one group. "Where are they!"

"We've never had this much trouble finding people."

"They're around here somewhere. Two of you go up to the second floor, I'll stay down here." Feldt couldn't hear anything after that, but they split up and went in two groups. Afterwards, she felt her communicator vibrate, and she reach to pick it up. It read, "I see the other two. Take them out, and after you run out of ammo there will be a hatch on the farthest bottom left hand corner of the wall. Get it from there and attack till its over."

Feldt sneaked quietly around and snuck into her hiding spot. She looked around and finally found something she could use to distract them. Grabbing the object off the floor, Feldt threw the rock to the farthest wall on the opposite side.

The one with the armor turned around and that's when Feldt struck. Shooting constantly, the cheater finally noticed his ammo going down more than halfway till empty. They regained composure and hid behind a wall. The one with armor on, signaled his lackey to go to the hidden area around wall.

Fortunately, Feldt was a highly trained Celestial being member. Even if she weren't on the field fighting, she had one of the top skills in maneuvers and guessing what the enemy had planned next. All thanks to years of watching Sumeragi, no surprise.

"Where is she!" The lackey yelled out. At this point Feldt had already dodged and gone to resupply in ammo. Running over to a dead end, there was a slight levitation area that she could climb on. Giving her a good view of most of the field. She started to fire, hitting his sensor with every shot she had. She heard him yell out, "I'm out of ammo!"

In response to that she heard, "My is starting to deplete too! Run away from there!"

At this very point, Feldt got another message saying, "Come back, time's up." The two she was targeting already scrambled away back to their base, where they were safe. When she arrived, she saw Setsuna with a face that acted as if nothing had happened.

"Did you get them?" He asked.

Feldt nodded in reply, "They left a couple minutes before you messaged me." Extremely curious as to how he got his prey, she popped the question, "How did it go with those two? Did you beat them?"

Setsuna smirked a bit as they walked out the exit door, "Beat is just an understatement."

Right as she was about to question him again, a loud bustle of laughter was emitting from the results along with the observation room.

The pink hair girl walked up to the results and her jaw literally dropped to the floor. Not only did they beat them, but also they had absolutely no shots on them. The opponent they were facing, had negative points but that wasn't the only reason she was shocked. The stats on how much they hit their target had appeared on the screen. Looking at the loser's scores, they were just sad. Feldt thought she did pretty good, and Setsuna? Well we can just say he demolished his opponent like he would do on the battlefield with double O.

"How did you…" She looked over to him, and all he did was shrug as a response.

"Let's go. Seems as if those four ran away before they could face the truth." Many of the people around them congratulated them and even the workers had thanked them for ridding them of those brats.

That was the conclusion of the battle, and the couple left as Setsuna's red bar showed a flashing red set of numbers. Needless to say, there were so many nines even the computers couldn't calculate the score.

"That was certainly fun." Feldt commented on their mini battle earlier. She looked around and something had caught her eye. Pretending to ignore, they walked past as her eyes were nearly glued to the object. Not wanting to cause any trouble, she kept quiet, but being the observant pilot he is, Setsuna immediately caught on. Before he could say anything, she said to him, "I need to go to the restroom. I'll be out soon." With that she took off to the closest restroom.

Just as he was about to stop her and pull her over an oh-so familiar voice erupted, "Setsuna!"

He turned around and needless to say, he responded with shock, "Marina Ismail."

Setsuna looked shocked, Marina looked surprised and slightly happy, while the children around her just looked obliviously happy that they were at a park.

"Setsuna." She walked up to him as the children around her followed her, "It's been a long time." Marina said as she smiled lovingly at him. (AN: rawr! No!) The woman waved her hand and someone came over to her aid, "Could you take the children to go play?"

The well-dressed old man bowed and brought the children out of her way.

"Yes it has." He looked around to see if Feldt had come back yet. "What're you doing here?"

"Well, the kids wanted to come to a park, so I brought them here." Marina replied. Things began to get quiet for a while until she brought up another question, "Are you here with your crew?"

"Kind of." He looked around again.

There was barely anything to talk about, but Marina seemed determined, "It's good that the war's over. Now we can actually rest in peace without anything to worry."

"Yea." Setsuna shrugged at her sentence.

"Setsuna? Are you okay? You seem a little distracted." Then right there, Marina did the worst that could happen. She lifted up a hand to his face and laid it upon one cheek. Slowly she brought him to look at her, as he needed to find Feldt before she saw them.

With the worst timing possible, Feldt came out of the restroom and saw the entire event happen. Her body wasted no time responding, soon her heart clenched in jealousy and her stomach felt like it was being pulled at.

As she made her hasty conclusion, Setsuna brushed her hand away, "Sorry, I'm actually waiting for someone right now."

"Well if you call them, I'm sure they'll understand. Besides we haven't seen each other in so long. We should catch up." Marina suggested.

"It's not like that."

Although he resisted, Marina did not once give up, "You are with them all time, a little rest from them wouldn't hurt would it?" She grabbed his hand and began intertwine his fingers between his like the way Feldt would do when they were alone or just together.

Setsuna grabbed his hand away roughly. The feeling wasn't right and his gut was immediately telling him that something had gone wrong. "She's taking too long."

"Who's taking too long too long?" Marina questioned as she walked closer to him. "How about I wait with you?"

_This is awkward…_ Setsuna backed away as she seemed to try and seduce him, "That would be a bad idea."

"Why?" She pressed even closer.

"Stop!" The outburst shocked the woman. "I don't know what you're trying to do but please stop. I respect you in the utmost manner, but I don't have any feelings like the ones you're showing me."

Just as he was about to leave, she grabbed his hand, "Wait!"

Pulling away his hand he said, "I'm sorry, I need to find my girlfriend right now."

Marina stood there shocked and dejected as she let him slip away to find Feldt. "Marina-sama. The children seem to want to go on another ride." Looking at Setsuna's disappearing back, she had depressing look on her face. Within a second, she regained her composure and turned around, "Let's go then shall we?" The children began cheering, and began running circles around the princess.

Setsuna ran his way to the restroom stalls, but there was no sign of her. Close by there was a man cleaning tables for a nearby restaurant. He ran up to him and asked, "Excuse me. Did you see around a girl with pink hair around this tall" he pointed out her height, "come this way?"

The man pondered for a bit, then he remembered, "Ah yes! I think she saw something, cause she looked a little upset. Then she ran away."

Setsuna felt like punching himself and continued, "Did you see which way she ran?"

"Um. I think it was that way." His finger pointed in one direction, and something there caught his eye.

Setsuna turned back and thanked him. He took off running to the place he knew she wanted to go to.

With Feldt she was waiting in line to get onto the ride. She pondered, "How am I going to face him? He's my only ride back too…"

"How many are with you miss?" The woman worker asked.

Just as she was about to say one, a deep and familiar voice popped up behind her saying, "Two."

"Right this way." As Feldt was about to object, Setsuna grabbed her wrist and pulled her along. They got into the transparent holder and sat inside. The worker began to explain the instructions, "You two will have fifteen minutes to go wherever you would like. No one is able to see you from the outside, ensuring full privacy. The controls are right there, and will disappear as you are done. There is a timer on the top over here," She pointed it out above the exit and concluded, "Have a great time."

Feldt sat there looking at her lap, unable to even look at her boyfriend in the eye. Setsuna waited but then he reached over to the controls and clicked the random button.

As cliché as it sounds, the random scene took them to the ocean. The sun had not set yet, so it was a fairly sunny beach still, but that was not the point. For a few minutes none of them said anything, until Setsuna couldn't handle it anymore, "You know there's nothing going on between us right?"

Feldt said nothing.

"I told you before, we don't and didn't have any kind of relation before." Setsuna desperately tried to explain.

"Then why was she touching you like that? I know it's stupid and silly, but I just can't help being jealous… I don't want anyone else touching you like _that_…" Her sudden outburst slowly died down to a quieter atmosphere while tears rolled down cheek.

"Feldt…" He got up from his seat and kneeled in front of her, wiping away the wet streak on her face. "I promise, next time… no there won't be a next time. Only you'll be able to do it." Setsuna grabbed the hands on her lap and held it on each side of his cheek. "Kay?" He gave her a small smile.

Releasing one of her hands from his cheek, she used it to brush the wetness from her eyes and nodded at his answer. "It's just that… You didn't do anything when she touched you. I just thought… that maybe you…" Each and every word punched her in the gut, hurting her even more.

She was cut off as Setsuna placed his lips against hers. At first she was surprised, but she gave in laying her arms around his shoulder and then pulled him closer.

Just then, everything thing that had happened before, was forgotten in one instant.

Locked in a heated kiss, Setsuna slipped his hand under her shirt and pushed it up. With his hands, he fondled her covered breast.

While he lifted her up on the seat he used his hand to slip under her bra.

"Se-Setsuna…" She moaned aloud as she felt his warm hand against her bare breast.

He pushed up her bra and shirt so that he could see her pale and slim body. Feldt's face was flushed and her breath was shallow from the intense kiss. The young man let out a tiny grin as he saw the state his girlfriend was in.

After letting her take a two second break, he began to assault her neck with tiny kisses and pecks. Nibbling his way down towards her breasts, Setsuna put his multitasking skill into play. On one side of her beautiful assets, he put his mouth close to her pink bud and gently blew cold air at it. In one instant her body arched and her nipple peaked up, wanting more. One hand slipped to her opposite breast at the same time and began to massage and fondle it. His other hand slipped down her stomach and gently slipped his fingers under her panties.

At this point Feldtthought her back was going to break from the excessive arching, but all was lost as a sudden finger slipped into her wet passage. Her hands flew into his hair and pulled him closer as he inserted a second finger in.

"Ahn… Setsuna…" Her voice trailed off. She tried remain focus and just happened to look over to a beeping red light. "Setsuna! The time!"

Looking over to the countdown clock, they had less than two minutes to finish up. Setsuna pondered for a minute, "Do you want to go fast, finish it later, or get a little bit more time?"

Without a second thought Feldt answered him, "I want… to savor… this moment." She gasped out.

He understood her words and slipped his soaking wet fingers out of her panties, and cleaned it off. Reaching behind her, he grabbed her communicator and connected it to the mainframe. Although Setsuna wasn't a computer genius, the levels of firewall weren't that hard to bypass. Temporarily, he stopped the timer and took them off the amusement park checklist of vehicles wandering off the park.

Feldt peered over his shoulder like a curious child, and pressed her body against his back while wrapping her arms around his neck. She quietly watched him as he did his work. Putting her head on his back, she closed her eyes and waited for him to finish. As he continued to work, Feldt began to lick and nibble on his left ear. She pressed her body harder against him and slipped her hand down towards his hardness.

Her hands began to skillfully fondle him and he groaned aloud, "Feldt… If you keep doing that… I can't concentrate."

"It's just a little distraction. You get distractions on the battle field all the time."

Setsuna said nothing about the matter and finished up with hacking the system. Just as soon as he was done, he roughly pushed her against the transparent wall, pulled down her panties and instead of giving her what she wants, he pushed two fingers into her and began moving around. Knowing where her most sensitive spot was, he pressed his fingers forward. On impulse her legs just gave out and she immediately came onto his hand. Setsuna caught her before she fell down and removed his fingers.

"Had enough?" He smirked.

She turned around and pouted. Putting her arms around his neck and pulled her face closer to give him a sweet kiss. "Maybe." She smiled.

"Can you stand?"

He released the hold on her and she successfully stood her ground. Setsuna turned her around and gently pushed her onto the counter holding their things. Her body pressed against a flat and cool surface, and chills went up her spine as Setsuna's fingers glided against her exposed passageway.

Her lower abdomen began ache and she needed relief quick. "Setsuna," She whined, "stop teasing."

Setsuna took out his hard length and began to rub it against her. Feldt lift her hips higher for him to gain easier access, but she just needed him to put it in fast. He continued to tease her and she began to complain and moan, "Setsu-aahn!"

Just as she screamed his name, she was cut short by Setsuna as he buried his entire length in one thrust. "You okay?" He asked.

"Mhn…" She moaned, "Keep going."

Placing his hands on each side of her hips, he told her, "You told have to tell me twice."

This was the first time they had done it in a position like this, and Feldtwasn't too used to it. But she could not deny that it felt extremely good.

Setsuna continued thrust into her, pulling her hips to meet his. He reached one hand down and began to play with the small nub that sent her thoughts into disarray. "Ahn! Mhnn… Setsuna!" She screamed his name. Setsuna moved his hand to fondle her breast. He squeezed the peaked bud between his fingers, and began to play with them even more.

He continued to pound into her as she begged him, "More…ahh…Faster!"

Obeying her command, Setsuna stabbed into her faster and harder. His strokes were longer and deeper. "Setsuna…I can't…"

Although she didn't finish, he knew exactly what she meant. He was near his climax as well.

"I'm going… hah… to come…" Right on cue, she passage tightened and she came hard. Setsuna took this opprotunity and went even faster and within a few more thrusts, he let out a groan and released into her.

"Hiaah!" Feldt screamed aloud. The hot fluids shot inside her and her womb felt extremely hot.

Out of breathe, Setsuna pulled out of her and his fluids followed and began to leak out of her and onto the floor.

Feldt was still on the counter trying to catch her breath and right when she got her heart to slow down, Setsuna picked up one of her legs and put it on his shoulder. Using his rehardened cock, he pushed into her at a new angle and went even faster than he did before.

The pink haired woman was caught off guard and came after a few thrusts. "Setsuna! You're… so mean!" She breathed out, "Ahn! Mhnn!" Short moans came from her and after several minutes, she couldn't hold her orgasm any longer and once again she let go and came. "Wait… Let me… rest for a bit." Her breathing was shallow and she tried to catch her breath.

He felt her cum as her walls closed around him. Stopping after her request, he flipped her over and onto her back. Feldt squirmed a little as his length poked at different areas where she was sensitive. "Last round?"

She circled her arms around his neck and pulled herself upright. Wrapping her legs around his waist she put her whole weight onto him causing him to sink deeper into her.

Once again the tickling sensation appeared at the bottom of her abodmen and it began to build up. One of her hands combed into his hair and whispered into his ear, "I'm ready when you are."

*~*~*~*~*~*~Amusement Park Exit*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After leaving the Glass Ferry and getting all these weird looks from people, the spent the rest of their day just going on the rest of the attractions at the park.

Feldt admitted that it was one of the best days of her life. She dragged Setsuna everywhere and soon the day was almost over.

They went on every ride and played every attraction. At this point they were walking down the path towards the exit, and suddenly something caught Feldt's eye.

With no warning she grabbed his hand and tugged him toward the booth. She stared at the dark stuffed animal that resembled a large dark bird. "You want that?"

Not wanting to seem so pushy she said, "No, it's too much trouble. I think it just looks cute." She held his hand and tried to drag him away, "We should start heading back."

Setsuna stood there and asked the worker, "How do you play and how much." It sounded more like a statement than a question.

"If you get above ten thousand points then you get the grand prize. All you have to do is sit in the simulation and shoot as many suits down. Green ones are two hundred and fifty points, blue ones are five hundred, red ones are a thousand, and the bonus one is a gold color and is worth five thousand points. You'll get three minutes inside to shoot."

Setsuna dropped the money on the table and climbed in and closed the hatch. After just one minute a crowd was already gathering around the booth watching the screen. The screen showed what Setsuna was seeing on his screen. It had only been a minute and he was way pass the required amount for the grand prize. Typical score for a gundam pilot like him.

Three minutes wasn't even over and apparently he had already destroyed all enemies. Dozens of people were praising his skills and clapping, while he walked towards the toy booth. The guy was already holding a gigantic toy that was the size his gundam's head.

"Keep this. I want that one." He pointed at the dark looking plush toy all the way in the corner.

"This one sir?" The employee looked at him confusingly, "This toy hasn't been chosen in the last three years."

"I want that one."

"Uh… Okay…" He handed Setsuna the doll and gave it to Feldt.

The two left the crowd behind as they began to line up to try and beat Setsuna's score.

They walked back to the car and Feldt was still admiring the dark furred toy. They sat back in the car and Feldt almost forgot one thing, "Thank you so much."

"You wanted it, so I just got it for you. It's no big deal."

"Well, it is to me." She pulled his face towards her and before giving him a kiss, she whispered, "Thank you."

On the way back, the wind… it didn't bother her as much anymore.

おわり

Thanks everyone for reading the previous chapters and keeping patient with this one :D. Hope the lemon was okay. I kind of wrote it in a rush.

I'm open to any new suggestions or requests as to another one shot. There maybe a few more chapters, of random fluffiness, but in AU. No long stories, i have a hard time keeping to one thing. I like skipping here and there work on this and that. Look forward to another chapter maybe :D

Review please :)!


	4. The End

POSSIBLE SPOILERS FOR THE MOVIE! SO BEWARE.

After reading the notes from the reviews a lot of you guys have asked for me to write a story for both au and the original storyline. I don't have much time to write, but I decided in the end to continue on with the original plot line. Many of your reviews gave me much help especially since I was literally appalled by the ending of the movie. Since a lot of others never found the closure they wanted from the movie, I decided to help benefit those others who feel the same way as I do as they ended the movie. I know many of fxs fans totally hate marina cuz she's such a goddam, excuse my language, pacifist along with her stupid children song, and would love for me to totally bash on her... But she kinda gets what she deserves in the end... Nothing :).

Also the writing this time leaves a lot of hints to the movie but I don't directly mention what the actual spoiler is. So much of the story is based on the assumption that you have read it. Please do not blame me for spoiling the movie and leaving hate notes for me to enjoy... Cuz I don't enjoy them. I forewarned you, so don't come bi***in at me :D

Anyhow, before I start this story I want to prewarn you if you see grammar errors and typos. My stupid macbookpro decided to go all rogue on me and decided to break down so I ended up typing the whole story on my phone... This feels like those little phone novels I see in Japan.

WARNING: This is just major happiness and super cliché. If you can't handle the sappy writing then don't read it.

Without further ado, I present to you...

* * *

The End

"Feldt!" A woman with shoulder length pink hair turned around to her caller.

"Sumeragi-san!" she smiled brightly and pushed off the wall and floated towards her beloved captain. "I thought you were at the ELS station helping them get ready for the trip."

"As flattering as it is for them to name a ship after me... It's still... Just too weird. Tierria is handling most of the technicalities so I don't have much to worry about."

Feldt smiled at her friend, silently giggling to herself as to how Sumeragi hadn't changed one bit from all those decades ago.

It has been exactly forty-nine years and three hundred and sixty-four days since the end of the attack. More than half of the human population has gone through the process and the Ptolemy crew was the second group after Setsuna. After the war the crew went their separate ways to help others with their innovation process.

It had already been nearly five decades since the war between the ELS had ended, and tomorrow was like the day of an anniversary. Every four years along with each decade anniversary, the group would come back for reunion and that included the workers who helped behind the scenes in creating the parts for the gundam. Quite a few had gone under innovation but some others have either passed or were as old as heck.

Although their lifespan had expanded tremendously they still obligated themselves to reunite as a group, so they could never forget the obstacles that created the world into what it is today. Although that was a part of the reason, the real reason was so they could just admire their work and take a good day to relax. Some could call it the Celestial day. Yes it sounds cheesy but to them, it called for a job well done.

The two began to glide towards the end of the hallway and started on left to the reception hall, "How many people are here now?" Sumeragi asked.

"Well, most people are already here, but then the rest are arriving tomorrow." Feldt was basically the whole organizer of party so she was quite busy during the week. She was running around and setting up decorations and coordinating where everything went. She had been doing this for a while but there always seemed to be something that went wrong no matter how many times she reminded or checked the station.

All was quiet until Sumeragi brought up the million dollar question, "By the way, where's Setsuna?" she asked in a teasing manner.

Right on cue, Feldt blushed bright red and turned the opposite direction. "I'm sure you have something to attend to don't you?" Feldt said as she was referring to the booze.

"Way to avoid the question Feldt. I'll let you off this time, but if don't spill the next time then we're going to have to have a little talk with Milleina." The captain threatened.

Feldt paled at the mere thought of getting grilled by not only Sumeragi but with Milleina by her side, she had some kind of power to get any information out of her. "I will see at the party later. Only drink a little, I don't want you having a hangover when you go speak tomorrow." With those words the two separated and went the opposite ways as the hallway split into three paths.

"Most of the alcohol is already set up at the bar." Before Sumeragi could get too far ahead, Feldt read her mind and suggested, "Try not to finish all the alcohol this time. We don't want to rely on juice and soda for the party like we did last time!"

"Alright! Say hi to Setsuna for me!" She yelled out.

"How..." Feldt wondered while staring at the captain's back. Somehow she always knew everything about them.

Feldt brushed it off and left the hallway. It was true she hadn't seen Setsuna for a couple weeks now since he has to make annual trips to the els home planet. Even after the whole ordeal with the els, the whole celestial being group still stayed anonymous to the world, no one truly knowing who were members. Although some people came out claiming to be part of celestial being, they all got a mixed of criticism of negative and positive acception. Many remain in the underskirts working for Veda so that if there were ever another time they were needed once again, they would be ready. More than half of celestial being members were already here and getting situated for the next few days of the reunion. "Feldt-san!"

She turned around and saw Marie and Allelujah coming towards her, not a day older than when went through innovation nearly fifty years ago.

"Nice to see you again. How is the planning this year?" Allelujah asked the pink haired beauty.

"It's the same as always. I'm just afraid that Sumeragi-san will finish all the alcohol before we can actually start." Feldt voiced her concern.

The two remembered a couple of years back and lightly laughed at the memory. "We're going to go set ourselves up in our room. We'll see you later tonight."

She bid them goodbye and continued on her way, smiling at the though of them finally having their peace together. It was quite relieving for her to know that they are taking their time to do what they finally want with no one in their way. They mostly spent their time wandering the world learning and trying to help anyone in need of help as they go under innovation.

Feldt went to her room and as she went inside she let out a sigh, "It's already been fifty years... I wonder where Setsuna is now." Suddenly her communicator rang and as she turned it on a message popped up on the projector.

Smiling after the message, she turned it off and got ready for the first night of the three-day reunion. Her room was covered with papers, nearly giving her tons of paper cuts after dealing with her work all this time. Turning on the gravity, all the papers tells to the ground and all the while as she was picking them up, another message rang.

"She's going to finish it all!" The message displayed from the Lockon.

"So he's finally here too. Now all that leaves is Mileina and laus then we're all here." Right on cue her door slid open and a girl with light brown hair slammed into Feldt's torso.

"Feldt-san!"

"Mileina! You're here." Feldt stated rhetorically.

Although Mileina was the last member of their smaller group to go under innovation, she hadn't changed much from before. She was still baby faced and with the optimistic attitude of a fourteen year old. "I left my boyfriend a little early just so I could come see you guys." She smiled cheekily.

"Have you gone to visit Ian and Linda?" Feldt asked referring to her deceased parents.

"Yep, I actually went a couple weeks before setting of into space for the reunion." Even though her parents had passed, Mileina still held up a strong front knowing fully well that they've lived their life to the fullest. "It's hard to believe its been fifty years since then, even just nine years ago mom passed away after dad."

Ian and Linda had lived their quiet life on earth, exploring different aspects of science besides gundam. Due to their older age it wasn't too late for them to undergo innovation but even so, the two had accepted the fact that they won't be able to see how much further the universe had expanded. Just ten years ago Ian had passed first then Linda one year after. Mileana was distraught for a while after her parent's death until she met her parent's friend's son. It was all happy go lucky after that. She accepted the fact that her parents were gone and were pretty much content with their life.

(A/N: I feel so cliche right now just to let everyone know. There's no conflict at all and everyone is basically happy that it feels weird:P)

"When is the dinner going to start?"

"I'm going right now. It seems Sumeragi-san is about to finish the alcohol again." Before getting changed she typed a message to Lock-on telling to try and refrain her from getting anymore. She sent her message and placed the communicator onto the table, and began shuffling for some clothes in her cupboard. "I just hope that she doesn't find the secret stash I hid from her..."

Right on cue, "She found it. Lock-on just told me." Mileina said while waving the message around on the communicator.

Feldt growled and mumbled words like, "worked... extra... hide... her..."

Mileina tried to comprehend her words but instead she just said, "We should hurry and go before she drinks the rest like it's water."

"Yeah, let's go." The two left the room in a hurry after she changed into more comfortable clothes. They got to the room and the sight was quite disastrous. There were bottle and cans all over the place and even drops of liquid floating in mid air likea rain just decided to stop in mid air. Lock-on and Allelujah were trying to restrain her from getting anymore, but she was surprisingly strong when she was drunk.

It took nearly thirty minutes to restrain her and lock her in her room. By the time they left her she had already passed out.

Outside her room the five members sighed and Lock-on commented on their beloved captain's behavior, "Well she certainly hasn't changed."

As they let out a hearty laugh Feldt said, "We should hurry, they should've started by now."

They hurried to the dining room and as they opened the doors gravity took over and they landed on their feet. Everyone was happily chatting with each other, drinking, dancing and eating. The night went on and more and more people came and some retired back to their rooms. In one more day they were to celebrate their final victory in achieving peace within their time and the whole crew and supporters were going to take the ship they were currently on and use it to return to earth and finish the rest of their reunion there. There was a special surprise waiting the whole crew on earth and tonight Feldt was going to get one more surprise than everyone else. The night was nearly over and Feldt stayed behind with her group to help the staff clean up. Although it wasn't their job, all the workers there was a part of celestial being and being the lead group in that organization was kind enough to stay behind. Losing track of time, by the time they finished cleaning most of the mess up it was already ten past one. The only ones left in the dining room were Feldt, Lock-on, Allelujah, Marie, Mileina and even Lasse had arrived by now.

The six were happily chatting away the rest of their time talking about their adventures and stories through the last time they saw each other.

Although these times are quite repetitive now, routine after routine all of them didn't tire of it one bit. After suffering through the whole war, everything taken from them, they had fought long and hard in order to give the future a better world. Now that they've achieved it as a whole, the job is never done. Even for the members as they travel, they encounter smaller disputes like turf wars or terrorism on vulnerable cities. Although they didn't have gundams anymore it didn't stop them from intervening when neccesary.

Unknowingly in her room a vibrating communicator was going off and by itself the message opened and it read a few simple words that Feldt had been waiting to hear for a long time.

Tsuzuku!

* * *

O god… dang I've had to rewrite just this like five times… and this isn't even the best version. I blame the stupid windows phone for never saving documents! Made me learn to never type phone stories ever again. Sorry you guys for the shittyness and super low quality of the 'story'. I typed this during class and using my crappy texting skills to type up a story on my little itty bitty phone.

I'll probably delete this if I can come up with something better… but its hard cuz the movie was just meh… at the end. But the setsunaxfeldt ending I have in mind will be awesome :D

I'm sure that fxs lover will love it, plus a nice little lemon scene. Review or don't review I honestly don't care for this chapter… I'm sorry if it feels half assed. T-T


End file.
